Au bout du chemin
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Noel... Tendre journée à passer en famille... Mais que faire quand cette dernière n'est pas celle que l'on voudrait. Courir et affronter la réalité ou rentrer chez soi, la queue entre les jambes ?


**_Titre : Au bout du chemin_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** Rien à moi... Tout à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dans son dos et j'emprunte juste ses personnages. Reste à voir s'ils reviendront en un seul morceau..._

_**Résumé :**_ Noel... Tendre journée à passer en famille... Mais que faire quand cette dernière n'est pas celle que l'on voudrait. Courir et affronter la réalité ou rentrer chez soi, la queue entre les jambes ?

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Angst

**_Raiting :_** K

Enfin ! Ça fait une semaine que ce petit OS traîne sur ma clef USB et je ne savais pas quoi en faire. J'aurais du le poster pour Noel, mais j'ai pas eu la patience pour et j'allais surement l'oublier. Donc on peut dire que c'est un cadeau de Noel en avance...

C'est la première fois que j'essaye ce pairing... Et je pense que je ne recommencerais pas, bien que j'aime ce couple. Mais, il y a déjà plein d'auteur de Drarry et débarquer en tant qu'amateur n'est pas extraordinaire... Surtout quand on ne connait pas encore bien l'univers...

Mais bon, peut être que je passerais outre ma peur et que je continuerais... On verra bien...

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce maigre présent que je vous sert.

Une petite dédicace à mes bêta que j'aime et qui supporte mes sautes d'humeurs jour après jour. On se demande comment vous faites...

PS : Si vous voulez, mettez en musique de fond, quand vous lisez cet OS, I'm here de Sia (La version piano) ou Too late de M83. Ou Gabriel de Lamb.

Bonne lecture...

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuelle si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

* * *

**Au bout du chemin…**

'_Deux pas…'_

« Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir. Ton visage m'insupporte et respirer le même air que toi me donne des envies de meurtres. »

Les capes trainant dans la neige, ils essayaient de se regarder.

Mais les deux fuyaient. Car c'était douloureux de voir quelqu'un déformé par la douleur.

Peut être qu'ils se comprendraient un jour ? Peut être qu'ils se détruiraient dans peu de temps ?

Il ramassa le paquet qui avait été rageusement lancé à terre. Sur cette neige immaculée qui semblait les séparer. Ce mur infranchissable qui semblait grandir à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de faire un pas en avant.

Peut être qu'un jour, ils comprendraient la signification de ce regard qui électrisait leurs peaux ? Peut être qu'ils comprendraient pourquoi ils avaient tout abandonné pour essayer de vivre comme des hommes normaux.

Pas comme un Harry obsédé par un Draco.

Pas comme un Malfoy obsédé par un Potter.

Enlevant délicatement la neige du paquet cadeau, il le regarda encore une fois. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour qu'il lui plaise. Il avait essayé de l'enrouler dans ce papier hors de prix au couleur verte, argent. Il avait essayé de ne pas pleurer en collant ses petits bouts de scotch.

Car, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, ne supportant plus ce sentiment à sens unique.

Il le tendit encore une fois, un petit sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres.

« Si tu ne le veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Offre-le à ton fils. »

Peut être que s'ils s'étaient écoutés, ils seraient heureux maintenant. Ensemble ?

Sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il venait de dire, l'autre tourna les talons, lançant à peine un regard à son interlocuteur. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape et rejoignit le flot de passant un peu plus loin. Seul restait ses empreintes dans la neige et ce sentiment amer. Ce sentiment qui piquait les yeux et qui faisait pleurer. Il regardait impuissant, cet homme partir rejoindre sa nouvelle vie et oublier son passé.

La neige recouvrant petit à petit ses traces de pas, seul lien qui leurs restait.

Ces maudites traces de pas dans cette neige immaculée…

Et il ravala ses larmes aigres douces en le voyant se fondre dans la masse. Mais si différent et si…

Majestueux.

Peut être qu'un jour, ils comprendraient ce qui les avait éloignés ?

Il rangea le cadeau, et prit la direction opposée. Rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants pour ce réveillon de noël. Comme l'autre avait fait. Et qu'importe si leurs couples respectifs battaient de l'aile. Ils n'aimaient pas leurs femmes comme ils l'auraient dû. N'étant pas aimées comme elles le devaient, seul leurs enfants comptaient un temps soit peu à leurs yeux.

Alors peu importe ces sourires factices et ses élans d'amour donnés à la mauvaise personne. Ils avaient des enfants à faire sourire. Et il n'y avait que cela qui importait dans leur petite vie monotone.

Car le bonheur ne donnait pas de seconde chance. Pas quand on s'appelait Draco Malfoy, ni Harry Potter.

Quand on n'entretient pas ce bonheur, cela nous détruit à petit feu.

Car un avait trop survécu et l'autre avait trop perdu.

Mais pourtant, un jour lointain, ils avaient été heureux. Ensemble…

Un ne survivait plus et l'autre ne vivait pas dans la peur de perdre ces choses importantes qui faisaient de vous un être humain.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Tellement aimés que parfois, cela en devenait presque malsain. Ils n'avaient vécu qu'à travers les yeux de l'autre. Ils n'avaient vécu qu'à travers le toucher de l'autre.

Avant que la réalité ne vient planter ses griffes acérées dans leur rêve éveillé.

Car Harry Potter ne pouvait être avec Draco Malfoy.

Et Draco Malfoy ne pouvait être avec Harry Potter.

Alors, ils avaient baissé les bras et s'étaient haïs. Comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'année.

Ils s'étaient haïs avec autant d'intensité qu'ils avaient pu s'aimer.

Car l'amour n'est pas si différent que la haine.

Malgré cette alliance qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à enlever.

Et ils avaient reprit leur vie d'avant, en redevant Malfoy et Potter à la place d'un futur Malfoy-Potter.

Ils avaient été rattrapés par cette guerre et avaient choisi leur camp.

Un devenant encore une fois Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, l'autre obéissant au ordre de son père en devant Mangemort. Car un Malfoy et un Potter n'étaient pas faits pour être heureux.

Pas…

Ensemble…

Et ils avaient tracé leurs routes en oubliant ces instants de bonheur.

En jouant la comédie…

En suivant leur route en changeant de direction sur ce chemin sinueux et débordant d'obstacle. Pour finir par s'oublier.

Car un souffrait trop, et l'autre devait faire honneur à sa famille, malgré ses sentiments.

Et par se revoir pendant la bataille finale, dans deux camps différents. Avec la même haine et l'envie de tuer l'autre.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussi.

Car Malfoy-Potter existait encore. Car cette alliance impossible à enlever était encore à leur doigt.

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy sauva Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Et qu'Harry Potter sauva Draco Malfoy, le Mangemort.

Pour continuer leur route vers de différents horizons.

Et se marier chacun de son coté.

Deux bras puissant entourèrent sa taille, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Un souffle irrégulier s'échouait sur son cou. Une douceur humide faisait battre son cœur.

« Ne m'abandonne pas une fois de plus. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Alors, s'il te plait, ne fait pas un pas de plus sans moi. »

Il se blottit contre lui, essayant de faire un. Au diable ce réveillon de Noël qu'ils devaient passer en famille. Au diable leurs mariages ratés.

Au diable Ginny l'attendant à la maison. Au diable Astoria et sa beauté froide.

Car aucune de s'appelait Draco ou Harry.

Alors, ils restaient là, dans la neige, pleurant dans les bras de l'autre. S'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

Car la magie ne durait qu'un soir. Et demain, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Haine…

Regret…

Douleur…

Perte…

Et plus encore.

Ils restaient là, dans la neige, à s'aimer comme au premier jour et à être tout simplement… Heureux.

Car Potter-Malfoy était encore une fois réuni. Car malgré les années passées loin de l'autre et leurs choix différents, ils s'aimaient encore.

Albus tenait la main de Scorpius, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as vu, leurs pas se sont rejoint… Ils suivent maintenant le même chemin, à la même vitesse. »

Scorpius hocha vivement la tête. Albus lui lança un regard en coin.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour. Doux et amer. Sucré et acide. »

Et c'est ce qu'il risquait d'arriver pour eux aussi.

Car Malfoy-Potter devait être réuni. Car c'est une paire gagnante.

Car c'est tout simplement de l'amour…


End file.
